


Claire De Lune

by A_bello



Series: Murder Husbands Fluff Oneshots [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuba Fluff, Early morning fluff, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Hannibal is warm, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cant stop writing song based oneshots, M/M, Post-Fall, Symbolism, They dont have any dogs yet, They probably fuck on the piano afterwards, claire de lune(the song), they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: In the morning light, their faces were so close that Will felt he could see the warmth settled into each and every particle of the maroon undertones in Hannibal's hazel eyes. He felt the same rush in his chest as he did atop that cliff, Hannibal fresh out of prison and enthralled with the bloody and changed William. He felt a new warmth at the back of his throat, though, and in this warmth Will dove deeper than they'd sunk into the atlantic. The quiet face of Hannibal Lecter was drowned and muffled to silence._______Will wakes up with the sun whilst Hannibal plays "Claire De Lune" on the grand piano in their living room. Early morning fluff, Wrath Of The Lamb ending scene references.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Murder Husbands Fluff Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831825
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Claire De Lune

Will's eyelids were heavy, and he could hardly open them as he woke, but it didn't stop consciousness from washing over him at a sharp click. Not loud, but prominently echoing for a good second throughout the large room. His body was sore, but warm, though it felt impossible to remember a time that it didn't feel like that. He took a deep breath, shifting in a way that made his back crack against the satin sheets. He looked over, eyes finally opening halfway, and was startled but not surprised when he found nothing but empty space beside him in the bed. The rising sun shone over the windowsill in squares of quiet yellow light, falling across the bed and onto Will's naked body. He turned his head once more, back to the original direction, shoulders still slightly tense. The door was left open, empty, and he heard small cracks of Hannibal's legs and feet from downstairs. The first piano chord echoed up to him, floating in the air for a moment. 

He closed his eyes a moment, listening to the next few chords of a familiar song. The bags hanging from his eyes felt like dead weights, and his eyelashes were sticky, foreign to him. Note after note, a silent love note being sent to Will, syllable by syllable. He didn't know the words, he didn't know the context, but Will still felt the heaviness drifting up the stairs. Eyes open now, he sat up slowly, head swimming. Will sat there a moment more before he reached out to grab the display blanket from the foot of the bed, pulling it up and around his shoulders. He stood, ankle popping, all 5'11" of him now wrapped in the soft fabric. Will moved across the wooden floor, a limp preventing his usual glide. He paused in the doorway too look down the hall to the top of the stairs, the sound pushing to and through him like the petals of a blooming flower; reaching, aching, tender. A shiver ran up his legs, goosebumps trailing it. While stepping into the hallway, he glimpsed himself in the mirror. Pale, hair coiled and flatted on one side of his head. He discarded the image of himself from his mind, moving along. Slowly walking along the wall, static filling his ears in the silence between drawn out notes. As Will descended the creaky stairs, quicker now, the crescendos echoed up the stairwell, and he paused at the final step to fix his blanket where it was falling. He continued on light footing, almost on his toes as he passed through the warm foyer, around the corner into the living room.

Hannibal was shirtless, in sweat pants, back stretching when he would occasionally reach far across the keys for a complimenting key. He watched him play, head dipping on occasion, more expressive than Will had ever seen him play before. Will enjoyed seeing him like this, through a tired gaze made to pick up on the least overwhelming details that made his heart warm the most. The individual strands of hair sticking up, the waxy scar on his back dry in the pale morning light, lacking the usual scar-cream that Will had to put on for Hannibal. The way his leg bounced slowly with each lengthy, heart wrenching note. The way he didn't exactly lift his fingers, just dragged them across the tops of the keys, pushing down on the ones he was meant to push.   
He limped through the large room quietly, but when Will sat on the leather couch a little ways away from the piano, Hannibal's head twitched sideways for a good moment, so they both knew of the other's acknowledgement towards their presence.  
They sat like that for a little while, Hannibal playing through decrescendos and soft notes whilst Will watched him, all but zoned out as he watched his hands and arms move across the piano. When Hannibal turned to the final page, Will watched his shoulders shift, and he stood, going to stand behind Hannibal. After sitting on his legs for so long, they were half-numb, and prickled back to life against the cold stone floors. He shivered, the blanket brushing against his back. He put one hand on his shoulder, holding the bedcover with his other hand as he bent his neck, leaning down close to him.

He nuzzled behind Hanni's ear, leaving broken promises in the form of quiet kisses in his hair, where only Will would be able to find and replace them. He kissed down his neck, along his shoulder, taking a deep breath through his nose. He turned his head slightly-out of curiosity-when Will grasped his bicep with his free hand, burrowing his head into the back of Hannibal's neck, feeling his muscles shift as he tapped out the last measures. They stayed there in the silence for what felt like an eternity before Hannibal finally lifted his hands from their resting places, the tiny clacks of the keys resetting the only sound in the room save for their breaths and the occasional shift in Will's covering. When the other turned, Will straightened, left standing between his legs for the smallest second before the freshly woken man was embraced. Finding himself straddling Hannibal, blanket loose on his shoulders now, Will's ears warmed to a lazy red. Foreheads pressed against the one another, they slowly found the crooks and positions for one another's limbs to fit along their bodies. Will wrapped one arm around his neck, the other hand resting on the pianist's waist. Hannibal embraced him, tightly, the gesture being received in the same way as a "love, Hannibal" at the end of a magnificent tale, sung out for Will by the finest piano chords. The dark haired man took long breaths, in and out, allowing Hannibal this moment whilst ignoring the fact that he was drinking in the contact himself, as though he'd never been more dehydrated in his life. Warm, sticky breaths glazing over shared skin, dry lips just millimeters away from meeting. Soft, shaky touches as Hannibal ran his hands up Will's back under the blanket, letting it fall to the ground, fingertips dragging over scarred and tender shoulders. Will shivered, leaning into the warmth surrounding him. He turned his head, letting the man holding him kiss the scar on his cheek, slide his lips down to his jawline where Hannibal also kissed, before dropping his head to let his mind rest in the crook of Will's shoulder, breathing him in, enveloping himself in all his early-morning glory. Will lay his face in Hannibal's hair, soft from a shower he must have taken earlier, a smile spreading across his face so wide his cheeks began to hurt.

"Good morning, chéri"  
He mumbled against his scalp, voice rasping from the rather extensive use from the night before. A soft grin appeared against the paler man's shoulder before Hannibal eventually lifted his head, meeting those royal blue eyes, worthy of the finest jewels to touch the Earth's surface.  
"If I were to never see you again, Will, I'd remember this moment"  
Will chuckled, hands moving to cup Hannibal's face and angle it upwards to allow him to kiss each corner of Hanni's mouth, lightly, before sealing a kiss, slow moving and drowsy. He felt he could get drunk off of moments like these, the air failing to reach his head, sight dizzy with pure contentedness and infatuation.  
"Me too"  
  
Hannibal leaned in this time, arms tightening around his torso. One of Will's hands moved up, entangling in the still-damp strands of hair that smelled of lavish coconut shampoos and conditioners. In the morning light, their faces were so close that Will felt he could see the warmth settled into each and every particle of the maroon undertones in Hannibal's hazel eyes. He felt the same rush in his chest as he did atop that cliff, Hannibal fresh out of prison and enthralled with the bloody and changed William. He felt a new warmth at the back of his throat, though, and in this warmth Will dove deeper than they'd sunk into the atlantic. The quiet face of Hannibal Lecter was drowned and muffled to silence. He bent back his head, hands lightly pulling at the drying pieces of hair, and kissed him, softly at first, and then with a swelling tide of intensity that made him cling to him as if he were the only buoyang thing amidst the harsh waves of the world. His insistent mouth was parting Hannibal's chapped lips, sending comforting weights along his nerves, evoking from him the most fulfilling sensations Will had never known he was capable of feeling.

And before a swimming giddiness pushed him round and around, he knew that Hannibal was reciprocating the kiss and so much more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
